1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus and a method for manufacturing the same. Furthermore, the present invention relates to electronic devices, moving bodies, and the like that include such a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
Known semiconductor apparatuses include an element region formed on a semiconductor substrate, a pad arranged directly above the element region, and a bump formed on the pad (see JP-B-4-74858).
However, when mounting the semiconductor apparatus to a mounting substrate by joining the bump of the aforementioned conventional semiconductor apparatus to an electrode on the mounting substrate, stress is applied to the pad, and there are cases where an element directly below the pad breaks under the stress.
Also, if a pad is formed above an element, when a bonding wire is joined to the pad or when a probe needle comes into contact with the pad in an inspection step, stress is applied to the pad, and there are cases where an element directly below the pad breaks under the stress.
JP-B-4-74858 (FIG. 4) is an example of related art.